No Room For Errors
by itoldyoutobekind
Summary: Caroline Forbes thought she had the rest of her life planned and laid out in front of her. That plan includes her boyfriend and their future together, but throw in a seemingly innocent neighbour and Caroline gets a curveball launched at her future life plan.
1. Chapter 1

**So... hi! After a couple months of being glued to this site and reading stories, I thought 'hey why not just try your own hand at writing stories?' This is my very first story that I've ever shared with anyone other than myself. I heart Caroline and Klaus so much, so I decided to write a story about them. I think this is where I say 'Hope you guys enjoy!' So really, hope you guys enjoy, and if you think this is just a horrible idea and I should just stick to reading, I want to know, thank you!**

Caroline Forbes liked to think she was a good person. She planned events, donated to charities, put on fundraisers, the whole nine yards. So when her boyfriend, who she had been dating since their junior year in high school, announced that he was moving to New York for the summer for a position with his father's company, she should have been excited, right? Her boyfriend was moving to New York, where she had been living for the last 5 and a half years, having just graduated from NYU a year and a half ago. Yeah, they had made the long distance thing work. When Tyler had told her the seemingly great news – they would be together for 3 whole months – she hadn't been jumping up and down like most girls would be. If she was honest with herself, she had liked not having Tyler in the same city as her. She didn't have to see him everyday, and it wasn't weird if she didn't talk to him for a couple of days on end. It was like all their relationship was doing was going through the motions, like it had turned into an obligation. Caroline scolded herself. This was Tyler Lockwood, the boy she had been pining over for all of high school, the boy she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. At least, she thought she wanted to.

Ever since Caroline had graduated from NYU, Tyler had seemed different. He didn't even come up to the city for her graduation, while Caroline had driven to North Caroline to see him walk across the stage at Duke. She never cheated on him; she would never do that. She hated cheaters, and believed there was no viable reason or excuse for doing it. She trusted Tyler, and in her first two years away, was confident that he wouldn't cheat on her, and never even thought about it. After a while though, Caroline started getting this weird feeling in her gut whenever she thought of her boyfriend. Maybe it was because they had started seeing each other less and less, and talking maybe 3 times a week? To be honest, Caroline wouldn't have minded if he cheated on her, it would be a way out of the relationship for her. It wasn't as if Tyler mistreated her, she was just bored. She tried to convince herself that all relationships were this way; the honeymoon stage was over, and she blamed her feelings on not being able to see him for so long. Now that he was coming here for 3 months, Caroline knew that it would only take a couple days before she felt like herself again with Tyler. They were Tyler and Caroline. Mystic Falls' golden couple. She shook the thoughts from her head as she stepped out of the shower. Leave it to showering to make it seem like you could answer all of life's burning questions. She was thinking too much, and she needed to be thinking about more important things, such as getting ready to see her boyfriend, whose flight would be landing...20 minutes ago, shit! She still wasn't ready and had told Tyler that she would meet him at his new apartment at 4 and considering it was already 3:15, she needed to get moving. She quickly fumbled around in her closet, picking out a white sundress and some nude wedges. She wanted to look good for Tyler, and recapture that spark they had once had. She did her hair in her famous waves, did her makeup, grabbed her purse and was out the door hailing a cab.

On the twenty minute ride over to Tyler's new apartment which was located right on 5th Ave – his family was very wealthy, and he lived and was spoiled like a king – Caroline couldn't help the thoughts that were once again running through her head. It was like the shower all over again, except this time it was a wrenched body odour smell filling her nostrils instead of her pomegranate scented body soap. Moving to New York for school was the best decision she had ever made. It wasn't that she didn't like Mystic Falls, she loved it. It was her home, where her family and friends lived. Caroline was more of a city girl. She had been itching at the seams to finally get away from her little protective bubble that was Mystic Falls, and when she got accepted into NYU, she hadn't hesitated. Having her two best friends join her was like the cherry on top. Instead of living in dorms, they had all pooled together to rent an apartment where they had stayed for 4 years. In their second year, Elena had met Damon and had fallen completely head over heels in love with him. When they graduated he had asked her to move in with him and Elena had said yes. Caroline was a little jealous of their relationship; they seemed to always want to be together and talking or making plans wasn't a burden with them, like she had felt it was with Tyler. Bonnie was the real intelligent one of their group. She wanted to be a doctor, and after graduating had been accepted into Medical School in Boston. She had moved there for school, but Elena and Caroline saw her at least once a month. She was a busy girl, but the three of them had the type of relationship where even if they went weeks without talking, they could pick up the phone and talk like they had only spoken yesterday. That left Caroline alone in their big three bedroom apartment, so with Elena and Damon's help, she found a one bedroom apartment in Elena and Damon's building in Brooklyn. It was a perfect set up, and Caroline loved having her best friend, and even Damon, who she painfully admitted to being not so bad and becoming rather close with, in the same building as her.

She finally reached his apartment building, and the first thought that came to her head as she stepped out the cab was _Woah_. They were right in the middle of the hustle and bustle of the Upper East Side. Caroline's life savings couldn't even get her an apartment on this street. The building was huge and the doorman opened the door for her as she stepped in and made her way to the front desk. They had a front desk! It was like she was in a hotel building. Tyler had left her name with them, and a set of keys so she could make her way up. Caroline retrieved her keys from the kind woman at the desk, and made her way over to the elevator. She stepped in and took a notice to all the numbers that were on there. They had 70 floors for crying out loud! And of course, Tyler was on floor 70. She didn't know why she was surprised; she would have expected nothing less. As she pressed the number 70, she heard a loud voice coming from in front of the now closing elevator doors.

"Hold the lift please!" A British accent rang out. Caroline quickly stuck her hand in between the doors so they would open and found herself face to face with a blonde haired blue eyed man who was panting from running to catch the elevator. She thought she heard him say thank you, but couldn't process what was going on. The guy was gorgeous with a capital G. He had some stubble tracing his jawline, and his deep blue eyes were penetrating. Caroline was staring, and she couldn't help it. She saw the smirk on his face and quickly turned to face front. _Caroline Forbes you have a boyfriend, what are you doing,_ one voice inside her head was saying to her. _It's okay to look, it's not like you're doing anything wrong_, another voice inside her head was saying to her

"…long?" Caroline turned her head to face the stranger.

"I'm sorry, what?" She asked in embarrassment, clearly too caught up in her own world to even have the decency to make small talk with this guy who was already making her all hot and flustered.

He chuckled. "I said have you lived here long? I don't recall ever seeing you," he said with a smirk.

Caroline couldn't speak. His accent was captivating and as for his little comment, well she couldn't be bothered to over analyze it like she did with everything else in her life. She cleared her throat. "No, actually I don't live her. My boyfriend just moved here for the summer. I'm just heading up to his apartment to meet him there," she told him, missing the way his face scrunched up ever so slightly at the mention of her boyfriend.

"Oh I see," he said lamely as the elevator doors opened. "Looks like we're going to be neighbours," he said, as they both stepped out of the elevator. He walked to the first door on the right, and Caroline walked to the door beside it. There were only 4 doors on this floor, and even though they were spaced out quite generously, they were still neighbours. Caroline struggled to keep herself together as it dawned on her that she would be likely seeing this man's face more often.

"I guess so," she replied nervously, as she fiddled with the keys, trying to get them into the lock.

He smirked again, and Caroline couldn't help but gaze at how his lips turned up ever so slightly. "It was nice to meet you…" he trailed off.

"Caroline," she told him.

"Caroline," he repeated. "It was nice to meet you."

"You too…"

"Klaus," he told her as he opened his door.

"It was nice to meet you Klaus," she said, giving him a warm smile, as she too opened her door. She stepped in and quickly shut it, pressing her back against the wall as she took deep breaths. This was going to be an interesting summer.


	2. Chapter 2

Incredible. That was the only word Caroline could muster up to describe Tyler's new apartment. And the view! It was like she was standing on top of the city, right in the hustle and bustle of everything. Not to mention she could see Central Park as well. It was amazing.

Seeing Tyler had been weird. There was no other way to really put it. Yeah, when he walked in the door she was excited and ran into his arms. But after their 'I missed you's' were exchanged and Tyler had given her a quick peck on the lips, it was like he forgot about Caroline as he went to explore his new home and call his uncle Mason who also lived in the city. She took a good look at Tyler, examining him and noticing that he was bigger, more muscular now and she didn't know how she felt about it. She had always steered away from the big meat heads that spent all their time at the gym. Now it seemed as if Tyler was on the fast track to look like that. It already looked like his arms were huge, and for some reason it made Caroline uncomfortable. It was like he was changing and she didn't know who he was anymore, physically and emotionally. Caroline watched as he talked on the phone, observing the way he lit up as he was already planning his first night out with his 'buddies'. Okay then.

After Tyler had hung up, Caroline felt like she was in a bad chick flick. She didn't know what to say to her boyfriend of 7 and a half years, although if she was being honest with herself, it was like she had only been in a relationship for the first four years. After her sophomore year in university, everything felt different.

"So babe, what do you say we go grab some lunch?" He asked her, bringing her out of her thoughts and into present day.

"Oh yeah, that sounds great. I'm so happy you're here!" Caroline said, forcing a smile which Tyler hadn't even noticed.

"Yeah me too..." he trailed as he looked down on the city.

As they stepped into the elevator, Caroline thought of what had happened only 30 minutes before. On top of all this uncertainty she was feeling in her relationship, she thought of Klaus. She had only gawked at him and became flustered when he tried to speak to her, and having him living next door to her boyfriend would not help her situation.

They stopped at a little café that was across Tyler's building. For pretty much their entire meal, Tyler was on and off the phone, calling to tell people he was in town and already making plans for the rest of the week. Caroline sat their dumbfounded, and when their food came she started a conversation. She thought he was joking when he finally asked her how work was going but took it in stride, telling him all about the drama at work. Caroline worked for a PR firm and loved it. She first got an internship her junior year at NYU, and when she graduated she had been hired. Even if she was just an assistant, she loved it and knew she had to work her way up like everybody else at the company was doing. Being an assistant to one of the top women at the company, Caroline knew she had struck gold. Not only was she learning from Anna, one of the best, but she was so generous to Caroline, giving her time off whenever she needed and often wrapped up work early most days. Add in the glitz and glamour of most events they threw, and Caroline could say she had a pretty awesome job.

They finished up their meals and Tyler got his wallet out.

"I'm sorry Care, but I gotta run. I have to meet my dad at work; he's going to introduce me to all the head honchos there," Tyler told her excitedly. He was starting his first day tomorrow.

"Oh...yeah okay. I have to get my stuff together for work too," Caroline responded, dejected that she wasn't going to be able to spend the rest of the day with him.

"I'll call you tomorrow. Love you!" He hurried out the door and Caroline just sat in her chair. What the hell was going on? She pulled out her phone and started aimlessly going through the pictures on it. There were hardly any of her and Tyler recently. She sighed and rested her head back against her chair and closed her eyes, resting for a moment. When she opened them, somebody caught her eye on the other side of the café. Wait, is that…no it can't be...oh my god it was the elevator guy! She caught his eye and immediately looked down, wondering how long he had been sitting there. It was a small café, and she had no doubt he had heard their conversation. This is just great, she thought to herself.

It was almost 7 and the only thing she wanted to do was snuggle in her bed with a mug of hot chocolate and watch a movie. After thinking it through and realizing that she didn't actually have any hot chocolate in her house - it was summer after all - she decided to make herself comfy and order one at the café, ignoring any lingering looks Tyler's new neighbour was sending her. She thanked the heavens above when she saw him get up just as her hot chocolate was being set down on the table. He gathered his things and walked straight towards her. She started panicking, but realized that she was sitting by the exit; it was the only way out. She relaxed, but as he got closer and closer to her table, she started getting flustered. She looked down at her phone, trying to seem busy when she heard that accent and felt his presence so close to her.

"You shouldn't be okay with being ignored, love." Caroline froze. He had stopped beside her table and had leaned over to whisper in her ear. With that, he left and Caroline was left trying to control her breathing. What the _hell_ was going on? She didn't know this guy, he was complete stranger! Yet, she felt…_something_ when he was close to her.

She pulled her phone out and called Elena. She needed some serious best friend time. Elena was at dinner with Damon but promised to stop by her apartment when they got back for dessert and much needed girl time. Caroline felt like she was back in high school, when she had a crush on the school's bad boy. Hopefully Elena could provide some insight, she _needed_ her to.

** Thank you everyone for the reviews and follows, it makes me think I'm doing an okay job! Personally, I felt this chapter was a little, I don't know, dull? But it needed to be done, for the back story if that makes sense. I already have later chapters written, and I'm so excited about them! I already have like the middle of the story planned and noted out, but I have to make the path to get there first! So, again, let me know what you think, and I hope to have another chapter rolling out by this weekend!**


	3. Chapter 3

Tyler had officially been in New York for a full 2 weeks now. Caroline had told Elena everything, from her feelings about her relationship, to the mysterious neighbour and what he had said at the café. Elena being a fan of the duo that was Caroline and Tyler, had reassured her, telling Caroline she had these doubts because she hadn't seen Tyler in so long and now she had him around all the time. Caroline convinced herself that Elena was right, and then buried the thoughts in the back of her head.

Caroline had thought that with Tyler here, they would be spending time together. If you considered going over to his apartment most days after work but then being ignored while he entertained his friends and played Xbox, then they spent _lots_ of quality time together. It was ridiculous and Caroline was officially annoyed. Tyler had gone out Friday, Saturday AND Sunday his first two weekends here…without Caroline! He had gone with people from work, and friends that he claimed to have made at Duke and back in Mystic Falls when Caroline had been in the city. She didn't know any of them. Not once did he extend an invitation to Caroline, just a "love you, talk to you tomorrow" before he left. Caroline was sick of it. She hadn't taken extra time off work to come see her boyfriend just to be ignored. She had even turned down an extra invitation that Anna had extended to her to attend some models birthday party.

To make matters worse, Tyler was now friends with Klaus. He was always apart of these group outings according to Tyler, but Caroline had been lucky so far, never running into him in the elevator again. She didn't know why it was such a big deal, maybe the fact that she had caught herself on more than one occasion daydreaming about his perfect, enticing accent?

After their encounter at the café, Caroline had taken the liberty to Google him, and no, it wasn't because she wanted to try and see his face again. Well, maybe just a little. Putting his name into Google had brought up many results. Caroline was an idiot; he was _the_ Niklaus Mikaelson. She hadn't made the connection to the infamous hot shot player that was Niklaus Mikaelson; she hadn't known his last name and what seemed to be his full first one. He was notorious for his 'hit and run' type behaviour; it seemed as if he was in the tabloids with a different woman every couple of days all because he was a trust fund brat and his brother owned the multi-billion dollar company that was Mickelson and Co. and they ran in all the high society social circles. She couldn't believe she was pretty much drooling over him when he was a self-proclaimed player.

"Care, can you get the door?" Tyler barely looked up from the TV as he yelled out to Caroline. She scoffed from his kitchen where she was making dinner. Stalking towards the door and pulling it open with more force than necessary, she came face to face with none other than the man who had been clouding her thoughts lately. Caroline just stared as a smirk formed on his face.

"You gonna invite me in?" He asked and Caroline finally moved to the side and motioned for him to come in. She was beyond confused – what was he doing here? Her question seemed to get answered as she followed Klaus into the living room.

"Klaus you made it! What's up man?" Tyler greeted him as they did some handshake fist bump thing. _Men_, she thought to herself.

"Caroline, this is Klaus, my neighbour. Klaus, this is Caroline, my girl." Tyler introduced them – for a second time. Caroline took note of how Tyler had said "my girl" and frankly, she didn't like it one bit. It was like he was placing ownership on her.

She ignored it and cleared her throat as she stuttered slightly.

"N-Nice to meet you," she managed to get out as Klaus reached out to shake her hand.

"Likewise," he responded. When he touched her hand, Caroline felt a jolt run through her. The air between them suddenly got thick and she quickly pulled her hand away.

"I should go check on dinner," she muttered, turning to leave but not before Tyler yelled out to her that Klaus would be staying for dinner as well. With that, the two men sat down, engrossed in the world of Call of Duty.

Caroline and Tyler both missed the way Klaus watched her as she left the room. Her mind was reeling from the spark she felt. She was certain that there was a mutual attraction from the way he had looked at her when they shook hands. Caroline's phone ringing snapped her back to reality and upon seeing that it was Elena, quickly hurried to answer it.

"Hey Lena," she answered.

"Hey Care, how's it going?" Elena asked her through the phone. The two girls chatted about their day aimlessly. It had been a week since Caroline had actually seen Elena; she was spending so much time with Tyler for what seemed like nothing. Caroline filled her in and what was going on at the moment before Elena dropped a bomb on her.

"So Damon told me something the other day…" Elena trailed off.

"Yeah? About what?" Caroline responded, stirring the pasta she was boiling on the stove.

"I don't know how to tell you this Caroline, and I certainly didn't want to do it over the phone but I couldn't wait any longer." This finally got Caroline's attention. She straightened up.

"What's going on Elena? Did something happen? Are you and Damon okay?" She started panicking. The way Elena was talking wasn't leaving a good feeling in her stomach.

"No, no, Damon and I are fine. Nobody's hurt…well yet anyways," she reassured her.

"Elena Marie Gilbert what is going on?!" Caroline exclaimed into the phone, and if anyone was in the room with her, they would have seen Caroline stomp her foot like she was back in kindergarten and didn't get her way. She heard Elena sigh.

"Damon was at Tyler's work on Wednesday. He had to get a portfolio from the accounting department." Damon was an accountant for a company called Mikaelson and Co. Caroline wasn't entirely sure what they actually did, the only thing she knew was that they worked with money and they were on Wall Street.

"Okaaaaaay…. And?"

"Um, well he went up to Tyler's floor because he needed his signature on one of the papers. And…hesawhimintherewithagirl," Elena rushed out. Silence followed as Caroline blanked out.

"Can you repeat that Elena, except slower this time?" Caroline understood exactly what Elena had said, she just wanted to be sure.

"He saw him in his office with some Hayley girl. They were…on his desk. I'm so sorry Care bear," Elena said quietly. Caroline didn't know what to say at the bomb that was just dropped on her. He was cheating. Caroline's suspicions were correct. More than anything, she was stunned, stunned that he was actually cheating on her. She felt tears spring to her eyes. She felt sick; it was like a punch to her gut.

"Care, are you still there?" She faintly heard Elena through the phone.

"Yeah I'm here. I gotta go Elena," she told her, and quickly ended the call. She turned off the stove and made her way to the living room. So what if she was going to act childish and leave all of a sudden? Frankly, she didn't care. She wanted to get away from Tyler. It wasn't until after she put her things in her purse and grabbed her jacket that Tyler finally noticed what was going on.

"Care, where you going?" He asked, although his eyes never left the TV screen, unlike Klaus who was watching Caroline like a hawk, already cluing in that Caroline was not okay.

She didn't answer Tyler, just grabbed her jacket and left his apartment. She hailed a cab and made her way straight to her favorite bar, one that she would never take Tyler to, it was in Brooklyn and he _didn't do Brooklyn._ _What a jerk_, she scoffed to herself.

"Matt. Double bourbon. Pronto," she ordered as she walked into the bar and took her regular seat at the counter.

"Jeez Care, a double? Who died?" Matt joked. Matt owned the bar that Caroline, Elena and Bonnie had frequented during college. Elena and Caroline still went once a week; they were Matt's favorite customers and Mat was their favorite bartender.

It was a common fact amongst Caroline's friends that she was not a drinker. Getting drunk was reserved for Elena, Bonnie's and her own birthday. If it wasn't any of those occasions, then the guess that something was seriously wrong was seriously right.

"Tyler's a douche and he cheated on me," she told him bluntly. Matt just stared, shocked that she told him so straightforwardly.

"In that case, this one's on the house," he told her as he poured her drink.

"Thanks Matt," she responded, giving him a weak smile. What had Caroline done to deserve this? Even if things hadn't been working out between the two of them lately, he was still _Tyler. _Her first real boyfriend, her first love. Her vision got blurry as the tears finally began to fall.

"Oh Care, come here." She heard Matt. He had come around the bar and pulled Caroline into a hug.

"Why did he cheat on me?" She wailed through her sobs. "Was I not good enough?" She let her tears fall as Matt reassured her.

"Are you kidding me Care? Look at you. Any guy would be lucky to have you. He's just a jackass that didn't realize that the best thing to ever happen to him was you." She laughed through her tears. Matt always knew what to say to cheer the girls up.

"Thanks Matt," she said, as she pulled away from him and wiped her eyes. "I'm gonna go to the washroom."

Caroline hoped Elena had gotten her text that she sent right after she hung up with her. Right now, getting drunk with her best friend was all she needed to do. She went to pull out her phone to call her, except it wasn't in her purse.

"Shit!" She dumped her bag onto the counter. Her phone was nowhere in sight. Checking her pockets, she thought back to when she last saw it…which was in Tyler's kitchen…where she put her phone down on the counter after texting Elena.

"Great," she said out loud. This was just perfect. She wasn't planning on seeing Tyler again. She knew she was acting childish. She had just left, not even giving him an explanation. Most people would at least give him the chance to explain, but Caroline knew Elena and Damon wouldn't lie to her and she was so against cheating. If you felt the need to cheat on someone, then clearly something wasn't right in your relationship. Now Caroline was in this position, and she felt no need for Tyler to explain himself. He knew her thoughts on cheating and on second chances. If you cheated, you didn't get one. Now she had to go over there to get her phone. This was perfect. She decided that when she went to get her phone tomorrow, she would be a grown up and tell Tyler that she knew and that it was over. She _also _decided right then and there that she was going to drink herself into a stupor tonight. Matt would make sure she got home safely, one of the perks of being friends with the bartender.

Cleaning herself up, she made her way back to the bar when she saw some guy sitting in her stool.

"Excuse me, that seat is taken." Caroline didn't even try to hide her irritated tone.

"I'm sorry love, I didn't realize." Caroline groaned. Perfect, just what she needed. Klaus was sitting there, gazing at her with a smirk on his face.

"I'm not really in the mood to talk or argue with anybody right now Klaus," she told her as she took a seat beside him and motioned for Matt to bring her another bourbon. "Wait, what are you even doing here?" She asked him, confused. "Shouldn't you be getting it on with some bimbo right now?"

He ignored her remark and pulled out Caroline's phone from his pocket. "After your sudden, departure, as you can imagine Tyler was quite confused." Caroline couldn't help herself from gazing at his face after downing her drink. The alcohol was clearly getting to her; she was addicted to his accent.

"And what did Tyler do," she asked him with a sarcastic tone.

"Well, he tried calling you several times," Caroline scoffed at this, surprised that he actually tried to call her, "and when I was in the kitchen I heard your phone. I didn't tell him it was there. I also couldn't help but notice the texts on your phone. I hope you don't mind but I read them only to see if I knew where you were going. Then Tyler could return your phone." He paused. "But then I saw your friend Elena's text, and what can I say, curiosity got the better of me. I saw her text about Tyler, and then she had sent another one saying Matt had texted her saying you were at the bar." He waited for Caroline to get mad, yell at him and tell him that he invaded her privacy. But it never came. The only thing that did was a quiet, "you didn't tell Tyler did you?" He looked at her. She had clearly been crying.

"No, I didn't love. I didn't think you would be wanting to see him quite yet. He was rather confused though," he chuckled.

"Well, where did he go?" Caroline asked.

"I believe to a bar called The Ivy? Mason had called him. He asked me if I wanted to come but I refused." Caroline sat there with her mouth open in shock. He had left?! This was not the same Tyler she knew and loved. He had gone to a bar when his girlfriend just up and left his place for crying out loud!

"I'm not even surprised," she told him. She gave him a small smile. "Thanks for coming all this way to return my phone. And for not telling Tyler…anything really."

"Don't worry about it. You know, they say you shouldn't get plastered by yourself. Care for some company?" Caroline could not help as she just stared at him. Her buzz was well underway, and she didn't care that she was pretty much gawking at Klaus. He was gorgeous and his accent didn't hurt.

"Why not?"

**Wow, I finally understand when I read other stories why the authors take quite a while to update, life does get busy! Hope this was worth the wait, if not, I'm sorry :( The next chapter will have Klaus' point of view, so if you wondered about that, don't worry it's coming! I really hope this wasn't boring for you guys. If you're reading this, that means you (hopefully!) read this chapter, so for that, thank you !**


End file.
